Final Fantasy 9 Café
by whitemage2002
Summary: The main characters spend a day in a cafe then strange people starts appearing. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


Final Fantasy 9 Café  
  
DISCLAIMER: Why do I HAVE TO DO THIS EVERYTIME?! Gezzzzz! Well, EVERYONE KNOWS that I, whitemage2002 does not own FF9! Which obviously MEANS that I don't own SQUARESOFT! If I did, then I wouldn't be begging my parents for ALLOWENCE EVERYDAY! Ok, I basically said the whole stupid disclaimer so don't sue me…  
  
This story takes place after the game in a Café. All the characters have nothing to do so they're hanging out in a cafe.  
  
Zidane: Another day with nothin to do… Dagger gone savin the world…  
  
Freya: She's not savin the world! She's ruling Alexandria.  
  
Zidane: Whatever… Why the heck am I here in this stupid Café anyways?  
  
Whitemage: cause I put you there. I HAVE THE POWER!! I AM ALL POWERFUL!  
  
Zidane: Whatever…  
  
Rinoa: HEY THAT'S SQUALL'S LINE! Right Squall?  
  
Squall: Whatever…  
  
Rinoa: See? See? I TOLD YOU!  
  
Squall: Whatever…  
  
Whitemage: Hey! What are you guys doin in my FANFIC?  
  
Rinoa: Ummmm… Isn't this Final Fantasy 8 Café?  
  
Everyone: NO!!!!  
  
Whitemage: This is MY FANFIC which only concerns FF9!  
  
Rinoa: So this is Final Fantasy 7 Café?  
  
Cloud: Hi! Anyone say FF7??  
  
Tifa: Cloud, honey, this doesn't look like FF7 café… are you SURE you are SURE that this is FF7 café?  
  
Cloud: huh? We were gonna go to FF7 café???  
  
Tifa: YES WE WERE YOU STUPID SPIKEY HEADED PERSON! I told you we were suppose to go there to meet dead Aries A HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE WE LEFT?!!!! How short term of memory DO YOU HAVE?!  
  
Cloud: Huh? What? We were suppose to meet who?  
  
Tifa: ARIES YOU IDIDOT! ARIES!  
  
Cloud: Isn't Aries dead???  
  
Tifa: YES SHE IS!!!!!!!! THAT'S WHY I SAID WE WERE GONNA MEET DEAD ARIES!!!  
  
Cloud: Dead Aries? Shouldn't we go to a cemetery instead?  
  
Tifa: NUMBER 1 Aries wasn't buried in a CEMETERY!!! YOU DROWNED HER DEAD BODY REMEMBER???? And NUMBER 2, I MEANT ARIES'S GOAST YOU STUPID SENSELESS MEMORY-LESS JERK!  
  
Cloud: What did you just say?  
  
(this goes on for a couple of hours)  
  
Zidane: wow… they sure can fight for a really long time.  
  
Vivi: I'd say Tifa's the one fighting…  
  
Steiner: and Cloud's the one asking…  
  
Rinoa: How does that Cloud guy make his head so spikey?  
  
Squall: Whatever…  
  
Eiko: HEY ISN'T THIS FIC SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT US?!  
  
Whitemage: OKAY you two! Break it up!!! And ALL characters who has nothing to do with Final Fantasy 9 PLEASE LEAVE! *walks over to Cloud and Tifa* Hey I SAID BREAK IT UP!  
  
Tifa: HEY STAY OUT OF OUR FIGHT! *punches whitemage which sends her flying out of the café*  
  
Whitemage: *while flying* NO NO NO!!!! THIS IS ALL WRONG!!!! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *crashes into a very tall building* I'm okayyy… I think… *faints*  
  
Selphie: Yes!!!! I finally found Squall and Rinoa!!!!!! Hey guys! You were suppose to be reporting back to the garden hours ago… Huh? *points at Zidane* How'd you get a tail??? I want a tail!!!! 'tis world is sooo unfair!!!! *cries*  
  
Zidane: whatever…  
  
Rinoa: YOU TOOK SQUALL'S LINES AGAIN!!!! EVIIILLLLL!!!! PUNISH HIM SQUALLY!!!!  
  
Squall: whatever… oh and Rinoa, don't call me Squally.  
  
Rinoa: watever…  
  
Zell: *walks into the café* Yo! that's Squall's line!!! Anyways, we have to go back to garden before the headmaster freaks on us! *looks at Selphie* You were suppose to get them back to the GARDEN! Not CRY!!!!  
  
Selphie: But he has a tail and I don't!  
  
Zidane: whatever…  
  
Rinoa: YOU STOLE SQUALL'S LINES AGAIN YOU THEIF!  
  
Zidane: Actually, I am a thief…  
  
Squall: Come on Rinoa, Selphie… lets go back to the GARDEN.  
  
*Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell walk out of the Café*  
  
Armarant: Strange world full of strange people…  
  
*Catsith walks into the café*  
  
Catsith: there you guys are… *looks at fighting Cloud and Tifa* you guys are arguing again aren't ya? Well you guys better get you booties down to the FF7 Café 'cause Aries's Spirit is mighty mad 'cause you guys didn't show up. She threatened to distroy the world if you guys don't show up soon.  
  
Cloud: what? Huh? Whaddya say?  
  
Tifa: Come ON CLOUD! Lets go!  
  
*Tifa drags Cloud out of the Café. Catsith follows*  
  
Eiko: What a strange day…  
  
Quina: I hungry… I no food…  
  
Armarant: Whatever…  
  
Freya: A strange say today was…  
  
Vivi: Yeah…  
  
Steiner: I agree with master Vivi.  
  
Zidane: Watever…  
  
*out of nowhere Rinoa's Voice pops out*  
  
Rinoa's Voice: THAT'S SQUALL'S LINE!!  
  
*door opens and dagger walks in*  
  
Dagger: hey guys! I'm back from savin the World!  
  
Freya: Ruling Alexandria you mean…  
  
Dagger: whatever… Looks like you guys are bored.  
  
All: DUH!  
  
Dagger: Well, lets sing a song. Any suggestions?  
  
Vivi: *singing* Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…  
  
All: *joins Vivi* Ninety nine bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall…  
  
Well, that's all Folks… Yeah, Yeah, I know, its pretty lame. But hey! This is only my second fanfic. Well, Please REVIEW! And no flamers unless absolutely needed! Oh and if you didn't like this one, try reading my FFT bloopers. It's a lot better. It's located at Final Fantasy section under HUMOR. 


End file.
